Scare Mail/S1Ch3: Misters
Day 1 8/14/2019 3:01p To: heroforthetimes@gmail.com Subject: Anonymous Entity in Minecraft? You know that Minecraft creepypasta, Null? Yeah, I saw, like, six of them, except they each had one huge red eye in the center of there heads. I was like, "What the heck?" Who are they? --Alexander Jenny 8/14/2019 6:03p To: alexthemaster@gmail.com Subject: Re: Anonymous Entity in Minecraft? Yo bro. I found this weird creepypasta on the web about these things. They're called the Misters. They usually stalk Minecraft during the night, like monsters. But getting them away from you is like what Markus Persson said about Herobrine. The best way to stop them is to ignore them. --Anna West 8/14/2019 7:03p To: heroforthetimes@gmail.com Subject: Re: Re: Anonymous Entity in Minecraft? ---- Markus Persson said that to get people to shut up because apparently he hates the players of his own game (so I guess he hates me). I guess I could try emailing the dude. --Alexander Jenny Day 2 8/15/2019 9:16a To: heroforthetimes@gmail.com Subject: FUCK THE DEVELOPERS The developers don't even know what the hell is going on! 4J Studios gave me the same bullshit they give to EVERYONE! Seriously, WHAT THE FUCK? They took a shit on their own GAME just to say, "We DoN't KnOw." So THEN I contacted Mojang. They said, "Vi kan inte hjälpa dig just nu. Djupaste ursäkter från Mojang AB." I translated it and it says they can't HELP me. What the fuck is going on? --Alexander Jenny 8/15/2019 2:38p To: alexthemaster@gmail.com Subject: CHILL OUT Alex, chill out. It's just a stupid kids game. Besides would you rather play this or ROBLOX? I'd pick this. Besides, you have Windows, and Microsoft is nice. You can always just uninstall Minecraft. The point is, I don't think we're even part of the target demographic. --Anna West. 8/15/2019 5:59p To: heroforthetimes@gmail.com Subject: Re: CHILL OUT I CAN'T CHILL OUT. have tried TWICE to uninstall MC. But it just won't uninstall. I even went to the Start menu to try uninstalling, but every time I pressed "Delete," it would OPEN Minecraft. It's like stuck on my computer forever. --Alexander Jenny 8/15/2019 8:44p To: alexthemaster@gmail.com Subject: 8646 Följande meddelande skickades av Mojang AB. Du måste spela Minecraft just nu. Om du inte gör det kan det leda till en enkel mordprocess. Få inte panik alls. Bara spela. Hos Mojang AB lovar vi att det alltid är roligt att spela. Kom igen, Alexander. LOGGA IN. OCH SPELA. --Mojang AB Day 3 8/16/2019 9:14a To: heroforthetimes@gmail.com Subject: WHY? ---- WHY THE HELL DID YOU THREATEN ME IN SWEDISH, ANNA? AND WHY DID YOU SAY MOJANG AB SENT THE MESSAGE? SINCE YOU WANT TO SPEAK SWEDISH, GÅ ÅT HELVETE! --Alexander Jenny 8/16/2019 3:03p To: alexthemaster@gmail.com Subject: 12343 Håll käften och spela. --Mojang AB 8/16/2019 7:18p To: heroforthetimes@gmail.com Subject: ENGLISH Speak English. I'm not a fluent speaker of Swedish. --Alexander Jenny 8/16/2019 9:16p To: alexthemaster@gmail.com Subject: 13274 Du kommer att dö nu. --Mojang AB 8/16/2019 10:46p To: heroforthetimes@gmail.com Subject: Tounge Talk to me when you learn English again. --Alexander Jenny Day 4 8/17/2019 10:54a To: alexthemaster@gmail.com Subject: 15116 DU HAR MISSLYCKATS MED ATT FÖLJA ANVISNINGARNA. DU KOMMER ATT DÖ. --Mojang AB 8/17/2019 1:12a To: heroforthetimes@gmail.com Subject: WAIT... ---- Are you really Mojang? --Alexander Jenny Conclusion Anna arrived at Alexander's house and murdered him six minutes after Alexander's message was sent. Her explanation to the police is that Mojang emailed her to. The following day, Mojang AB was sued for lying about the Misters, admitting that they instructed Anna West and a few other Americans to program the Misters into the game to wreak havoc, saying, and Mojang is no longer allowed to be part of Minecraft's development, and now the game's updates and programming are led by 4J Studios. END. Category:Short Pastas Category:Creepypasta Category:Supernatural Category:Journal Category:X-Inbox Category:X-Inbox's Scare Mail